User talk:Doug Exeter
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lumber Yard page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 08:36, February 2, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 19:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Trivia normally serves as a reference to material outside of Borderlands. Particularly strong examples of trivia can be seen on the Aries page. Note how they're linked to a website that verifies the link between Borderlands and other entity as well. 12:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :trivia involving material not present in this game is required to have a link. trivia involving other parts of this game _may_ have a link but it is not required. when i'n' doubt refer to the trivia referee WarBlade. 14:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's IN the friggin' game. See that sign over his crotch? Its so obvious Ray Charles could have seen it. Maybe Im just hallucinating that ''large yellow road sign that says "Safety First" situated right there over his groin in plain sight. That aint trivia. That's using your own two damn eyes. (Assuming you have both of them, you may not for all I know. In which case I apologize.) You know, God forbid I try to make a little tongue in cheek comment to liven things up and next thing I know the super-serious anti-fun Thought Police comes by and crushes it under it's iron heel. Good God, Im so sorry I dared to make any sort of change. Silly me. I guess I was under this mistaken impression that a Wiki was something anyone could edit in. Guess I thought wrong. :Im so sorry. Believe me. You have my every assurance that I'll think twice before I ever muss up your oh so perfect tightly ordered sober minded excercise in rigid thought control ever again. Doug Exeter 15:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ease up there scoob. sarcasm noted. there is indeed an ongoing controversy betwixt the ''thought police and the evil overlord(this being me). you have been caught in the crossfire. it happens. dont need to get yer panties in a bunch. stick to your guns and ye shall prevail. try decaf, it might help. you may now continue your regularly scheduled undermining of me or the admins or for that matter anything. ty 4 yer time. 15:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You're right. It's not trivia, and thereby shouldn't be listed in the trivia section. Have a nice day. 17:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I concur: not Trivia. You could conceivably put it in Notes, along with an observation that the "Safety F1rst!" sign does not appear in-game (only in the intro cinematic), if you still care post-tantrum. You are welcome to make all the tongue-in-cheek comments that you like, but you should also expect to have them undone or edited heavily when they appear on content pages and don't jibe with the prevailing winds around here. That is the way that the wiki works. It is not yours nor mine, but a collective. You will be assimilated. Dämmerung 17:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) heh, you think we're uptight? How about you head on over to gearspedia and see that one step out of line is the last thing you'll ever do. Just food for thought, i find it quite hilarious. 21:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Jesus christ. That guy rolls hard. Vandalism? Foreverb&. 00:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::these guys would be dangerous playing BL; 5/5 Diva + 9/5 Heavy Handed is a deadly combo. 23:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I found the wording on that trivia to be hilarious, and praise you for it. Unfortunately, this wiki being very serious business and all, our good dictator had to... "rework"... the wording. :I've never been against a good troll, or a bit of internal vandalism, or just plain wit in general. We all get a good laugh, rework it, and move on. Welcome to the wiki. I hope we'll see you again. happypal (talk • ) 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit War You've made a verbose and unnecessary addition to the Mad Moxxi article five times. Please note that edit wars are not helpful to the wiki, and if you felt that your addition was necessary you could have taken your concern to the article's talk page, the ideal place to hammer out a dispute. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:23, January 1, 2018 (UTC)